dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuhi Hajime
Yuuhi Hajime (一 夕日, Hajime Yuuhi) was originally a human girl who suffered from a terminal illness. Due to Lala's actions, she became a Zombie through an infection from one of Zombina's teeth. Appearance Yuuhi has her hair kept in a "hime" cut. She wears a white button up shirt with a round collar, and a dark long sleeve vest. Personality Yuuhi is a very kind girl who has a strong desire to make friends and have fun. Unfortunately, she had trouble making friends because the long periods of time she spent in the hospital isolated her from large groups of children, and children who were in the hospital usually left after short amounts of time. Her terminal illness also caused her to develop a case of death anxiety as she was very worried about what would happen to her soul after her death. After talking to Lala, her concerns lessened, but still accepted Lala's offer of help in order to avoid her death, that is using Zombina's tooth and Lala just pierced her with it, infecting her and making her a Zombie. After becoming a Zombie, Yuuhi is very happy to not have to worry about her illness and that she can enjoy playing with the Neighborhood Kids. The fact that her status as a zombie means she is technically dead does not seem to bother her in the slightest. Her parents were grateful to Zombina for 'saving' their daughter, despite being "suspended". Skills and Traits * Zombie physiology: Being a member of the Zombie race, she is noted to having all the features that Zombina has, though because her condition was caught early on, she will probably retain a more human pallor compared to other members of her race. * Toxic Blood: Like Zombina, she will have to have most of her bodily fluids replaced with the formaldehyde-based fluid that is noted to being extremely toxic to all but her. Possessions * Artifical Heart: As a zombie, Yuuhi will require this in order to move the embalming fluid that serves as her blood. * Nintendo DSi: Immediately following her transformation, she is seen playing on one with the other Neighborhood Kids. Whether it is hers or just borrowed is never revealed. * A plush "zombie" cat doll given to her by Lala. She can be seen with it on page on page 30 in chapter 38 whilst playing on her DSi with the other children. Plot Yuuhi has been staying in the hospital for a long time due to her terminal illness which she's had since a young age. Lala quickly became her friend and in order to save her, Lala used one of Zombina's teeth to infect Yuuhi with the zombie virus contained within it. The next day, Kuroko Smith suspected unusual activity surrounding her and checked her, revealing that she had been infected. Zombina was shocked when she found out that her tooth was missing and caused Yuuhi to become a zombie. As punishment, M.O.N. was temporarily suspended from active duty and Yuuhi was finally able to enjoy her new "life" as a zombie. She was seen running with other kids during a festival. Zoological Classification Zombies (ゾンビ, Zonbi), also known as the Living Dead (リビングデッド, Ribingu Deddo), are humanoid beings that possess the notable feature of not only possessing no pulse, but are effectively immortal. Zombies are really less a liminal race than a condition, as they are totally dead in the biological sense but still possess enough brain activity to continue function as though they were biologically alive. They are former humans brought back to life thanks to a special infectious disease. Trivia *She is the first character in the series to be changed from a normal human into an extra-species. **Because of this, it is unknown whether or not her legal status has changed or not and if so whether she falls under the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill regarding liminals. References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Monsters Category:Article stubs Category:Former Human